The invention relates to apparatus for regulating internal combustion engines, and in particular to a fuel injection system wherein the course of the inner torque, of the engine in dependence on the controlled variable, is defined by a curve (the characteristic torque curve or line) having a maximum and wherein the suction pipe pressure is monitored to provide a means of control of the engine. The invention can also be applied to engines equipped with carburetors insofar as the suction pipe pressure is to be utilized as a means of regulation.
In known electronic regulating apparatus of this type, difficulties arise as a result of regulation of the idling operation, for example in the case of hot starting, or neutral operation after extended coasting in the mountains, or neutral operation following high speed travel, for example, on the expressway. These difficulties may result in the engine stopping.